Oh boy Tess, what have you gotten yourself into?
by Katy1029
Summary: AU, a little OOC, high school. Will and Tessa meet in freshman year. And it's a RollerCoaster to say the least. Rated T for mature themes
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. Hi guys. UMMM…. I would love if you would r&amp;r. It would be extremely helpful considering the fact that. Thank you all for reading in general normally I hate disclaimers but here's one… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story, the plot and my own life.**

* * *

I still remember the first day I met Will. Freshman year, First trimester, First day of school. Well technically the second because the Actual first day was a weird get-to-know-you day. And not actual classes. Anyway, It was 5th hour Science. 5th hour is the last hour of the day so I was jumpy and excited. Ready to get out of there. I mean summer's just ended. I want my freedom. I walked into the class room and of course we have a seating chart. I was between Will and Ben. Ben is not a kid I want to get to know, he did some Bad things last year. And when I say bad, I mean rape. Yeah, no. Will watched me walk in, his black hair curling just above his shoulder and his blue eyes slightly amused at my bounciness as he called it later. He had on a loose black and blue hoodie that fit loosely but just right. Don't get me wrong. It's not like I took the whole class period staring at him. Just about a minute. Class started and Will was texting on his old phone from 1999 under the table. So nudged him. He looked up at me in surprise. I motioned him to put his phone away and surprisingly he did. His blue eyes still amused by me. Yeah me the biggest goody-two-shoes in the world. Class was long and when it finally ended I decide that it would be a good idea to walk out with him. It was a warm day and feeling giddy because A) I was out of school and B) I WAS OUT OF SCHOOL He looked at me his black hair shining in a good way. He asked "What are you doing that for?" I stated the facts. That it was a great day, and summer won't last forever. We walked and talked about much of nothing. Science, Books, etc. He was a good guy. And the Best thing about him is that he loves to read. Unlike most idiot teenage boys who don't know what they're missing, He Actually Literally Likes to Read. Me, myself and I love reading. I am a complete booknerd, worm whatever. I always carry a book, because I can and at my height people already judge me, so why not? What I think sparked my crush Was the reading. His bus came up, number 9 and mine was farther down, number 16. So we parted ways. And in the end this story is very, very, very, very complicated. And my feelings are mixed up. I'm telling you this story to ask for help on it. Please do…..

**Sorry I know it's short but I just wanted to put in that first day to see what you all think.-SDoA **


	2. Chapter 2

**HI guys, sorry I might not be updating quickly. Currently on vacation and the rents have limited internet time. :( but that's okay! Thanks to everyone reading this. As always please please R&amp;R. I promise this chapter will be a lot longer too!**

* * *

I was excited for the next day of school. I mean excited in the way that I would get to see old friends and not Will. Not yet anyway. I wasn't at that stage yet. Sorry! Homework hadn't amped up yet and they were 'easing' us into the new school year. I saw Will with his friends. His hair still curling and laughing at something on the way to my locker. And back... Not that I was watching him or anything... My long brown hair was being a Bad thing this morning so I put it up in a messy bun. The day went quickly and I bounced down to 5th hour with him. He watched me bounce in and sit down and take out my work. He said to me

"What's up?"

"That's a stupid question boy." The boy thing kinda caught on and lasted. His blue eyes slightly amused with me. As class started he started spelling 'fuck' into the table with his pencil and so I erased it with his pencil. He couldn't figure me out. _Good _I thought. He doesn't need to know me.

Soon a week had past and I had given one of my books. The British version of Catching Fire. And he gave me it back later saying he liked it. He's a liar. So of course I gave him Mockingjay. You have to finish the series. You can't Not. I could start to tell that he's a complicated boy. Trying to be manly but running away still. Also a complete introvert. Never opens up to anyone entirely. Secrets that boys got. He ditched one day. I noticed. Of course I did. He was growing on me. I also caught him in the principles office and I asked him

" What'd you do naughty boy?" He told me nothing. He told me later that he'd been smoking a cigarette with his friends and got caught. Oh that was more like it. Yes. He's a bad boy. Hmm. Yeah I know. I'm a goody-two-shoes and he's always on the bad side. He said opposites attract. Anyway back to my story. I had gotten a sense by then that he was a bad boy but hadn't confirmed it. Oh I forgot. In the books. I left him a post it note in Catching Fire and Mockingjay. And but I didn't hope until later that he had out one back. He had. It had his number on it. So when I gave him my favourite book of all time, The Fault In Our Stars by John Green. I put my number in it. :)

About an hour later Will texts me saying

'Tessa?' Instantly I text back

'Hi vulnerable boy'

Backstory to earlier while walking to the buses with him

"So what you're saying is that when you're confused you're vulnerable."

"NO!" He says "I'm never vulnerable." He puffs up to show his manliness

"Sure" I say and grin.

"It's the truth!" He says

"Sure" I say sarcastically still grinning

End of backstory

'I'm not vulnerable' he texts back. This goes on for awhile and the cute thing is he knows I'm right. This argument still goes on 'til today. I choose to say really random to him to confuse and then bring up the purpose that he is confused and is therefore vulnerable. He just sighs and groans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all. Alright so I promise this chapter the story will get going. There are some things coming, promise. I just wanted you to meet my slightly OOC Characters. Please please please please Read and Review because this is a very dear story to me and it would mean a lot if you did.**

* * *

Things between him and I are just getting going. Its still only a few weeks in and we text a lot but mainly I like those times while walking to the buses. One day I decide to go out on a limb and make him do his homework. Which by the way he never ever ever ever ever does. I get into 5th hour and sit down.

"Hey you," I say

"What?"

"Today you are coming with me and we are going to a coffee shop and You are going to your homework."

He pauses for a minute and I expected rejection so I wasn't gonna show it if he hurt me.

"Alright." He says with a smile

We get on my bus and we ride back I tell him when to get off but we have to stop off at my house First. I own a guinea pig but he doesn't want to see her. So he sits on my backyard swing and texts. I run upstairs for a sec and grab some money, leave a note for my parents and leave.

As we're walking to the coffee shop it's comfortable silence until he says

"Your neighborhood list really quiet..."

"Is it?" I've never really noticed but then again he grew up on the edge of the bad side of town so I decide to let it slide. We get there and start homework but I'm fidgety. I'm like that with homework. I don't want to do it, so I don't. He tells me so and I say I always do homework like this. And I do. Soon I see two kids I used to know really well. And I want to go say 'hi'

"So go do it" He tells me

"Youre coming with me."

I start to pull at his arm "No, no, no, no, Fine!" He says exasperatedly.

I get him about half way there and then he sits in a chair and won't move. So I give up and go say 'hi' to the kids and their baby sister. Whom I've never met.

When I come back he has a funny smile on his face so I say,

"You're laughing at me."

"No I'm not, promise." And truth to be told he isn't. He still hasn't told me what he was smiling at but I think he started having a little crush on me... :)

We went and packed up our stuff. Grabbed ice cream and went over to the park. His mom called for him to go and pick him up. And he left. And I said bye. That was a good day I guess. But the real fun comes one night.

We're texting like we normally do and I'm in an off hand way saying that I like him. And he says in a straightforward way that he likes me too. And asks me out. He texts me later the next day saying

_tell ur rents that ur gonna do hw and then we'll go out to a party _

Me, myself and I do not go to parties, nope nope. So I didn't go. And he went and got drunk and texted me random crazy things.

The next day he was high. On marajuana. In school. That passed me off truthfully. He texted me saying how he was gonna drag me in a bathroom and pull me down. I asked him why he was doing all this and was starting to slightly creep me out. And he said

_Weed is a hell of a thing babe_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all. Thanks for sticking with me and short-ish chapters. I was asked about other characters. I'll see how I can work them in a later chapters. Maybe when they get to 2nd tri in about 3 or 4 chapters.**

* * *

After the day in the coffee shop with Will I went home happy. In our little apartment Aunt Harriet made dinner and left some out for Nate. Nate came home being the essence of booze. _Poor Nate, I wish he would control himself a little more..._ Apparently something important was missing of his. And he was screaming and shouting. Scared me to death because this was Nate. My brother whom always seemed so gentle and kind. Aunt Harriet though mostly a quiet womHan went and yelled at him to shut up or we were going to leave. This shocked me because we never left. As a kid, before I knew what was happening, our father would verbally abuse us and our mother. So she would pick us up and get a taxi to a hotel near-by to sleep for the night. Nate listened to her for half a second and then started screaming again. Aunt Harriet decided enough was enough. So with tears running down my face and shaky hands I packed a bag with clothes and stuff for the morning and school. And just as we were about to leave, Nate calmed down.

"Alright, I'm done tonight, I promise." And he sat down on the bed but Aunt Harriet turned to him coldly and said

"You've scared Tessa enough, and I don't want to hear your excuses." And with a cold shoulder we left the apartment and did exactly what Nate, our mother and I had done so many years ago. The next morning though Aunt Harriet and I didn't sleep much, we got up for work and school. Aunt Harriet had us driven to Burger King where we ate Cinnabon cinnamon rolls and an orange juice. I didn't feel like talking much that day. Aunt Harriet texted me right before 5th hour that she had found whatever it was that Nate had lost in the tape drawer. This made me feel so much better. I had been carrying around the orange juice that I had gotten at Burger King which was long since empty but gave me an excuse not to talk to people. Not that I'm a socialite or anything. I got to 5th hour and there was Will. I half smiled which was a first for today. The lessons continued. And of course Will and I walked out to the buses with the sun warm on my skin. I was still slighty scared of going home because Nate worked from home on Fridays.

Everything was going fine. But one night Will texted me saying he had something he wanted to talk about. Which was unusual for him.

_Hey Tess?_

_Yeah_

_I was wondering something..._

_Well, what?_

_I know that you kinda like me since um... you're not very good at hiding it _I blushed at this of course, even though he couldn't see it.

_Thanks Will. *sarcasm*_

_Well, I uh... I uh... like you too... _I was shocked. I mean really. He liked Me back? He's a bad boy and I'm a goody-two-shoes. Him likes me. OMFG

_What?_

_Yeah, Tess, will you go out with me? _I get it. It's over text. That makes it not as romantic. But it was one of those late night heart to heart things, ya know?

**Yeah I know. Another short chapter. No flames please. But I felt that this was a lovely stopping point in the journey of cliffhangers.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi** **all. I would love if you all review and stuff after you read because I want to know what you think. :) You are welcome for a short authors note! -SDoA**

* * *

I was in shock. He had just asked me out, it wasn't possible that this could work. Nope. So I texted back (like the intelligent person I am)

_... _Very intelligent. But he was being sweet and said

_Tess, please? _ This was a very large decision considering I had never gone out with anyone. Ever. *awkward silence*

_Yes Will. I'll go out with you. _

_Oh thank the Angel._ Quick story. Will is an atheist. So it's his weird way of saying Oh My God. Yeah I know. But he can go for it. I don't mind.

_I don't know what to do now. _

_It's okay Tess. Just go to bed. You seem tired. :) _That is our joke. I am Always tired but I get him back by calling him vulnerable. And being the very 'tough' and 'manly' boy he is. He hates it. Ah don't you just love annoying the crap out of others through 'ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR!'.

Days and weeks passed. A green bracelet that he always wore was promptly stolen by me and being an awkward teenage girl I smelled it. It smelled like guy but it smelled something sweet. Grassy and sweet. I knew what it was. I Knew. But he wouldn't admit it to me. Always changing the subject or indistinctly answering but not about the smell. The smell. There was a point in time where I said to myself. No he can't do that. It's not possible. Will is a bad boy. But he wouldn't do that now would he? NO. Of course he wouldn't. So one day I asked him out right.

"Do you do drugs?" He looked down at the ground and mumbled through that hair that..

"I thought you would break up with me is you knew." This of course pissed me off further. Of course I hate it but seriously?

"Will, you asshole! You honestly think... Oh my god boy!" I walked away and he looked after me with those blue eyes pleading. I didn't know what to say or do so for the next week or so I ignored his calls and his texts and even his attempts to talk to me in person. I can't believe I didn't break up with him right then and there. Then we wouldn't have gone through the mess we did.

He left long voicemails saying "Tess, please? I was only trying to protect you. I didn't think. I never do! I..." It went on for awhile and there were many other stupid ones after. But for some reason I stayed with him. Don't ask me why because honestly, if I knew, the world would be a heck of a lot simpler.

I ignored him, for a long time. Until I decided he doesn't have to explain himself. This took about a week. So our relationship went on, Will treated me with respect. I guess he didn't want his heart broken, but the funny thing is, he broke mine.

* * *

It was New Years eve and I was up North at a beat up old cabin with Nate, Aunt Harriet and a family friend of ours, the Lightwoods. Gideon and Gabriel were my childhood best friend. We used to be frienemies as children. Always behaving for Aunt Harriet and their father but fighting all the while behind their backs. They thought we were the best of friends. Not really, but they can believe what they want to. So anyways, I was up there with them and midnight struck. Suddenly, like Cinderella, Will texted.

_Happy New Years babe, but I think we should break up._

_You had to wait until New Years! _I responded fast. Will did too.

_It was my New Years resolution_

* * *

**Okay, so end of chapter. I want you to know that this did happen to me, this entire story is based on fact. There's a little more back story I'll explain in the next chapter as to why he was being a douche. Thank you all. Please do give suggestions, and please do review. It makes me write a little faster, knowing people want to read this...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all. The last chapter was a bit of cliff hangar. And here are the reasons why... R&amp;R please and enjoy**

I cried a lot that night. He promised me he wouldn't break my heart just two days earlier. I don't think Gabriel or Gideon knew what to do. In order to distract me they talked about this girl named Sophie whom Gideon had liked for sometime but had never gotten the nerve to talk to. I was crying and couldn't give very good advice but it helped a little and I feel asleep crying as they soothingly talked to me about nothing in particular. I awoke the next morning a state of bliss but when I checked my phone I remembered what he had done and I went and hid in another room with Gabriel. I showed him what Will sent. He gawked for a little and I pressured him into resisting the urge to scream at him of how I am too good for him and everything. Just then Will texted me,

_B.T.A. Tess you have to understand... I was at a party last night and you know how you had me choose between you and weed? Well I was EXTREMELY drunk and... and I think that they told me to break up with you. And then I did. _

_Will, you broke up with me. I told you to not break my heart, and you said not to break yours. And I didn't. You broke mine. YOU broke MINE. Will you asshole. I swear. I am done talking to you. Never EVER talk to me again. GO back to your marajuana. Since you seem to love it so much. Go back to it. I Hate You. I HATE YOU!_

_TESSA DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! Have I told you, that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life?_

I left him like that, for months but finally I texted him.

_Hey boy_

_hi tessa. how r u? _Being the grammar Natzi I am, this annoyed me greatly. I had ignored him in the halls while he was surrounded by his stupid friends but everytime I passed by, he studied me. He watched me with those blue eyes that I was so used to looking into and being loved. But this gaze was part love and part hate. He hated that I hadn't come back to him so easily but he also respected my anger. He would send me flirty texts every once in awhile that I would never respond to. I hated him for what he did. and I ignored him.

In my first class of the day there was this girl named Jessamine shortened to Jessie by everyone who knew her, she was good friends with Will and his best friend a silver haired boy named Jem who I'd never really talked to. And he had a little sister whose name I'd forgotten after awhile but Will, I still loved him, but there was no way, I was going back to him. Ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all, I know it's been awhile so sorry. Please please please R&amp;R.. Thanks for sticking with me! Sorry, I know this one is a little short!  
**

* * *

He continued to watch me but over Valentines Day he watched me especially closely. I missed him. I really did. The Lightwood boys told me that I was too good for him and he didn't deserve me. But I missed him. And I had a feeling he missed me too. So in order to be nice because it was a holiday. I tossed him a package of candy I was giving to everyone. He looked at me shocked. I don't know why but he told me later via text that he threw it away. He's a cruel boy. We were in a stage where we wer fighting all the time. Talking to him was like walking on a minefield. One way or another, I was always blown up. He tore me apart. Little by little. He told me all the things I had trusted him with, my secrets and twisted them into ugly things to throw in my face. But the sad part is, I missed him anyways. One night he texted me

_So, Tess, I've been thinking. And I know that you're mad at me for all I have done, but…._

_But what?_

_Everything deserves a second chance_

Does everything deserve a second chance? He did tear me down. And then I started thinking about did he deserve it? I didn't know what to think and sometimes I would fall asleep to the sound of his voice in my head singing sweet melodies and reading from books that I love. Others I would hate everything about him. I was torn. Then two nights after he asked me, I dreamed. I don't dream often but I dreamed.

I was in the Mall of America and Nickelodeon Universe had been turned into a water park. I was walking down a hall and sat next to Jessamine. And he was there, in the water park with his friends. I hadn't seen him yet but I knew he was there. So it was closing for the night and they set off a big wave to drench everyone in the park, I had just worked up enough courage to talk to him. But he was there, in his element. We talked for a bit and suddenly, he picks me up and spins me around, his blue eyes shining with happiness. He ends up holding me, like you would a toddler, balanced on his hip. But I didn't mind. And then we were kissing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! I'm sorry I've been inactive. Summer apparently isn't just time to sit inside and read, who knew? Not me! Nerd life is getting harder to find time! :( but it's okay, cause I'm Back! R&amp;R please, I take into heart anything you say.**

* * *

I still don't know what to do. He just... He's so amazing. He cut his hair earlier this month but it grew back to curling around his shoulders. That beautiful black hair and those blue eyes capture me every single time. He's beautiful and dangerous and he knows it. Now at this point, I understand that I should lose him. What he did to me is unforgivable. It is but he walked up to me in the hall looked me in the eyes so pitiful and sorry

"Tess, you know how I said everything deserves a second chance?" I was at a loss for words so I just nodded in agreement. "Well, I've been thinking that what I did... I know it was wrong... and I just wanted to say... this." At that moment he leaned towards me and closed those beautiful, sad eyes. He was going to kiss me. I knew it. I knew it all along. But I didn't let him. I pulled away. And he opened his eyes that flashed with hurt and surprise. I said,

"I know nothing about you, the real you, the one you keep locked away deep in your heart. Kissing me, was not helping you in your favor. You should know that I still don't know Will. I love you but no one person on planet Earth can help my decision but you. So let me see you. And maybe sometime, the stakes will change." He looked away from me then, away down the hall and he knew my choice. He whispered,

"I can't do that Tess. I love you with all my heart, but I can't do that." So with tears in my eyes, I walked away towards the bathroom. I ran into Will's best friend. James, Jem whatever his name is. He looked at me warily like a predator does another. He looked towards Will, stomping down the hall to a classroom I knew he didn't have. Will's best friend softened his gaze slightly. His long fingertips reached under my chin and he whispered to me,

"If you ever hurt him. I will kill you. And do not take this as concern for my friend. Heed this as a warning. Because if he can't have you, you will be mine. And so will your heart. You truly are extraordinary Tessa. You have a gift for revenge. But do not use it on him. Use it on yourself or I will know." With that, he walked away whilst I stood there confused. His sentences made no sense. He likes me, but he'll kill me if I hurt Will how he hurt me. A type of revenge one might say. What a cruel boy. He might have been high, I guess I'll never know. Wish me good luck Jem. I'll be back with a master plan of my own.

Will hurt me so I will hurt him. There is no more chance of us if he refuses to acknowledge how amazing he is and just let his guard down and be himself. But I suppose that is exactly what attracted me to him in the first place. Reading, wit and the undeniable sense of broken somewhere deep down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you all, sorry it took me awhile again. Been super busy with the end of the tri coming up and everything. R&amp;R please**

My master plan, after a few months, did not develop. Will looked at me in the hallway with a blank, unassuming stare. I was the shell of the girl I once was with him. But I was not broken. We would text all the time. One night, I was babysitting a small boy who was already in bed and we started to fight. He said,

_All you are is a manipulative little tool. You wanna be Jem's little whore now too._

As I responded to the blasphemy, he said

_GO Tess. Just go. I never want to talk to you again. I do not love you. I never hurt you. Now you're coming on to my best friend? Just go. Go. And never talk to me again. _

I was shocked of course. It was true, I had been talking to Jem out of sheer curiosity. He was charming but it was never flirting or anything like that. Jem was too predatory. His silver colored hair, he told me, was from a drug he takes. He showed me the small silver box with a JC on it. That's when I noticed his long, pale fingers. They looked almost double-jointed and 's when I noticed his subtle muscles in his arms, that though slim, very strong. Okay, so maybe he had a point but I was done dating people who partied and got drunk and high. But my old friends weren't the same. Nathaniel was gone, he had quit his job to join a metal rock band called The Demon Lovers. Regardless of all that, I continued to read and study diligently. Though I admit, I am not the best of students.

Later in my sophomore year, after Jem and I were together, I convinced him to quit the delicate, white powder that held him in balance. Not cold turkey of course but slowly as he was so dependent. He stole my heart by simple gestures, unlike the grand ones that Will tried to pull. The color in his cheeks brightened and his once silver hair darkened to a brilliant shade of black streaked with red that turned light in the summer . Color returned to his complexion. He was amazing. That first threat, he was partially right, if not entirely. I was happy. He kissed me because he liked me, whilst Will had only because he wanted more. Which I never gave. I truly admit that, I wanted to marry Jem, yet this was not to be.


End file.
